supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Renegade Angels
These are angels that were locked away in Heaven's prison for various crimes against God, Heaven and Humanity. Normally, once imprisoned, the terms are for all eternity. At the time that Metatron tricked Castiel and orchestrated The Fall there were 13 angels imprisoned. Due to Metatron's spell they were all released onto the Earth. 'Biography' Heaven didn't use to have a prison but after the Angel Gadreel failed in keeping Eden safe from intrusion there came a need to have a place to punish those that broke God's laws and will. Most of these angels were imprisoned as they were followers and soldiers for Lucifer during his rebellion. Not much is known of the nature of the prisons but Gadreel has said that he suffered torture during his incarceration for many centuries. Now that they are free, almost all of them have decided to ally behind the Archangel Samael to have ultimate freedom from God and Heaven. Samael himself seems to have his own agendas as well and has sought an alliance with Metatron though he quickly betrayed him as he guessed that Metatron would be working to betray him. A few like Azrael and Barachiel went off on their own to create mischief. Gadreel is the only one of the renegades who has been 'pardoned' for their crimes. With the return of Michael and the restoration of his regime, he has deemed fit to officially class both Metatron and Castiel as renegades as well. Metatron was then locked up in Heaven's Prison following his capture. Michael has also seen fit to parden Gadreel of his renegade status. 'The Thirteen Renegades and their crimes' Samael The only Archangel to be thrown into the prisons. He was thrown in for being too out of control and taking no responsibility for his actions. He kept seducing and corrupting multiple humans, angels and even demons into committing heinous acts and spawned hundreds of children, most of which created acts of calamity and chaos. Additionally he aided Lucifer in many key points during his rebellion on God's orders to test Lucifer. In the beginning, it was what Samael was meant to do by God's Will but Michael convinced their father that Samael was taking it much too far in the belief that he was above having to face any of the consequences and free of paying costs. Before he was locked away, Samael suffered castration at the hands of Michael and Gabriel. Barbatos The only member of the Powers to side with Lucifer. He served as his prime general during his Rebellion. He was captured and imprisoned shortly before Lucifer was bound in Hell. As such he didn't participate in the events of the Apocalypse though he claims that Lucifer wouldn't have lost to the Winchesters if had him at his side then. He agreed with Lucifer in that Mankind was flawed and not worthy of such love from God or his angels. He has an intense dislike for his former comrade Joseph as well as the human he's taken under his charge, Daniel Leonard. Zepar This angel was a firm follower of Samael's example in terms of seducing humans. Samael himself also taught him many of the fine arts of seduction. He regarded human women as personal playthings that were best used for breeding. He spawned a great many Nephilim that actually went on to fight in Lucifer's armies during his Rebellion. Due to his overzealous antics, he was captured and imprisoned in Heaven's prison. Dagiel He is an angel that doesn't believe that humans are anything special and shouldn't be regarded as one of God's better creations. He was imprisoned for trying to sabotage Noah's Ark during the Deluge and also tried to assassinate the Heavenly Saint himself. He failed and was caught and imprisoned in Heaven's prison. Simon † An angel that was a prime and worthy soldier that fought against Lucifer during the first Rebellion. However, over the centuries of seeing what Mankind has become he had began to think that perhaps Lucifer was right about humans. He was enticed by Uriel to join him in his quest to free Lucifer and serve him. After Uriel's death Simon tried to continue Uriel's work to bring more to their side but was caught and then imprisoned. Azrael † An angel from Castiel's garrison that was enticed to join Uriel to free Lucifer but was caught and then imprisoned. Barachiel † An angel that was meant to serve as a muse for man. Barachiel was locked in Heaven's prison during medieval times. She was meant inspire standing up against injustice and mistreatment but began compelling people to lash out too aggressively and made butchers out of common people. ' ' Marilyn An angel that is devoted to Samael. She was completely in love with him and Samael found himself to be quite taken with her as well. Marilyn fought in the Rebellion on Lucifer's side not out of loyalty for him or his cause but out of loyalty for Samael. She was captured during the Rebellion and then locked away in Heaven's prison. Saleos An angel that was a soldier of Lucifer in the Rebellion. He was captured by the Powers and locked away in Heaven's prison. Anita † An angel that was locked away in Heaven's prison for giving false heavenly commands to depressed people to stir chaos for her own mere amusement as she felt humans were too gullible and will believe anything when they want to. Amos An angel that was a spy for Lucifer during his Rebellion. He tried to gain intelligence on the movements of the garrisons as well as insight on the Archangels and Powers for Lucifer but was discovered and then locked up in Heaven's prison. Eligor He is an angel that belonged to the Grigori or the Watchers. He is a fierce warrior that fought alongside Lucifer as one of his officers. He was responsible for training Cain how to fight and kill and thus is the one behind the training of the Knights of Hell. He was captured after Lucifer's banishment during the Great Flood or Deluge and locked away in Heaven's prison. When he was freed, he took the body of the man who killed the father of the current Heavenly Saint as his vessel, giving him a subconscious urge to destroy the Saint utterly. Gadreel The very first of the renegade angels to be locked away in Heaven's prison. He was locked away for allowing Lucifer and Samael to trick him and corrupting Eve and thus cursing mankind with evil. It is a failure that has haunted him for a good number of millenia and made him wish for a chance at redemption. He is the only renegade to not follow Samael following his freedom and currently serves as a guard for the Heavenly Saint Daniel Leonard to earn penance for himself. Michael has seen fit to pardon Gadreel for his service and genuine attempts of redemption. Zepar.jpg|The Renegade Angel Zepar Dagiel.jpg|The Renegade Angel Dagiel Simon.jpg|The Renegade Angel Simon Michael Peña Labor Cesar E. Chavez Memorial Auditorium (cropped).jpg|The Renegade Angel Azrael Barachiel.jpg|The Renegade Angel Barachiel Saleos.jpg|The Renegade Angel Saleos Anita.jpg|The Renegade Angel Anita Amos.jpg|The Renegade Angel Amos Eligor.jpg|The Renegade Angel Eligor Gadreel.jpg|The First Renegade Angel Gadreel Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Angels Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters